alice in after
by Nayuki-Bunny
Summary: Afterwards, she'd like to think, would be a more appropriate time. But what would define appropriate, exactly? That she didn't know...


**[**_translucent thinkings of the raindrop-drenched dreamer._**]**

**((alice in after))**

* * *

The rain falls in uniform splatters and she cannot help but wonder why she forgets her umbrella whenever it actually pours.

"Scatterbrained," she scolds herself, but goes puddle-jumping an instant later anyway.

Her shoes make pleasant scritch-scratching noises on the sodden pavement as she skitters over it, not minding that her hair is damp and curling, nor that her nightclothes cling to her frame. In fact, she rather likes the feeling of myriads of droplets grazing her skin in cool, wet, and overaffectionate kisses. It makes her feel real and alive and quite un-queer indeed.

She knows her sister would rebuke her for being out in such weather and at the present early-morning hour, but giggles surreptitiously at the carefree knowledge of her whereabouts in their overstuffed antique house's overstuffed antique bedroom. Almost daintily, she skips over a crack in the paved path before her. However, she notes with a frown, should her own position be discovered, this scenario would take a slightly problematic tilt, what with the recent worried behavior of her sister's becoming extremely overbearing. But she then tells herself not to dwell on such a dreary subject and instead resumes her dizzy dancing on balanced ballet toes.

She languidly twirls over, through, under, and between water in the buoyant stupor of being able to do so at all. To be able to soundlessly break glass mirrors that have no other side in transparent ripples on the ground and not having to worry about falling in and walking disorientedly around some topsy-turvy place. She stops suddenly, the rain still dappling her exposed limbs, and ponders that fleeting thought.

Invisible cats with brightly beaming smiles, caterpillars blowing putrid smoke rings, decks of cards playing croquet, piglets in baby bonnets, intricate chess games, and large but empty tea parties; all too often she found herself daydreaming of them, wondering if she could, or should, ever return for one last time. One last dive into a world where nothing made sense and thrived on without it. Where pleasing others' lofty expectations and culling worried suspicions came second to living one's own life. The logic-defying place had been the most fun she'd had in her rather monotonous life. But, it was all a bit too queer for her to stomach properly- as the days after had stretched to weeks, she had decided that she preferred the number of chance encounters with that place to remain two. That's the right mindset, she's sure. Sort of.

She drags her shoe in a wide circle on the darkened road and sighs. "Curiouser and curiouser," she mutters blithely to herself, a phrase and habit that hasn't quite left her. "It would seem that I shan't…"

She supposes it would be best to forget it all, for a dreamy world such as that was absolutely no comparison at all to this one. Sure it had been terribly strange; she suspected that if she had stayed for good she might never have really adjusted, spending the rest of her days longing for a more commonplace lifestyle. Constant messes and tizzies were really quite unnerving day after day. But still, there had been something absolutely enchanting about it… so much so, in fact, that she had often had to stop herself from leaning into mirrors or poking about rabbit holes. Her sister had even started to fret over her overly dreamy lapses in thought, and it was all just- No, no, that wouldn't do at all. She's sure she couldn't very well go back, even if she wanted to. When she grew old and withered, she could recall those memories and perhaps have a laugh or three, maybe wonder how the Mad Hatter was carrying on, but otherwise-

"When I'm more ready," she murmurs. "Maybe then…"

She doesn't bother to wonder when that will be, and halfheartedly skips about a minute more before retiring back into the mundane depths of her house. But before she shuts the door, she takes one final, long look outside.

"Quite normal," she sighs, then quietly closes the door.

She doesn't notice an elegant white rabbit watch her withdraw into the house, meticulously adjusting his neat gloves. When she doesn't reappear, he dejectedly melts back into the shadowy foliage of the neighbor's shrubbery, glancing at the polished object in his hand.

"Too late," he mutters, pocketing the dampened watch.

* * *

**I wrote this one day after looking back on the "Alice in Wonderland" books. I started wondering to myself how it would be if Alice went back one more time, years later (hence the title "Alice in After"). this piece serves as an intro of sorts to a fic that would detail Alice's journey back into Wonderland only to discover that it has become derelict due to some sort of conflict. I myself (as of this moment) have no motivation to pursue this idea, but I would absolutely love it if someone would. if someone does choose to do so, please PM me and let me know, I would absolutely love to read your take on it!**

**reviews would be nice, too...**


End file.
